Angel Wolf
by fandomenforcer
Summary: OC: Belle Lacroix is a beautiful, 21 year old girl who lost her mother at 16. 6 years later, she returns to Beacon Hills with a little secret: she's part angel and her unknown father is one. She stays with her cousin Scott, but both were bitten by the Alpha. Now she is an Angel Wolf and should not be messed with. Cowriter: BananasGoneCrazy42
1. Angel Returns

_**So I came up with this story after an inspiration hit me from reading a fanfiction called Life Never Goes Right by AttackoftheBeast. Her story is about a girl name Violet who is a demon/witch/werewolf and takes place in Season 3. It gave me an idea to start one about a girl who is human/angel, but gets bitten and becomes a angel/werewolf. For the record, AttackoftheBeast knows of this so don't bite my head off(I'm talking to all those werewolves who are reading this!). I didn't come with this story by myself! My fellow brainstormer and co-writer of this fanfiction is BananasGoneCrazy42. She helped me start the story, create the OC, and how it will play off. More chapters of the pilot on their way, but want to post this up to see how we did so far! Disclaimer: None of us own Teen Wolf or we would be playing badass werewolves!**_

The Angel Returns

Belle Lacroix is a 21 year old woman who is beautiful. She has shoulder length, dish water blond hair with natural blond highlights that she sometimes pulls up into a ponytail. Her eyes are an emerald green with golden flecks and glowed when she is upset or angry. Skin is a light, tan color that gave her a nice complexion. Belle has an hourglass body due to her training in dancing, gymnastics, and martial arts. Her height is 5'5'' and has an IQ that is off the charts. Her mother raised her until she was 15, which was when she died in a horrible fire. Belle ran away two days after her mother's death. Her father is unknown to her, but she is certain about one thing about him: He's an angel. She is part angel and has three angelic abilities: teleporting (or flying? Curse you, _Supernatural!_), seeing other angels as well as demons, and sensing what others are feeling. Now after six years of running, Belle returns to her hometown: Beacon Hills. This was where her story began and ended in her old life. Now a new story begins as she returns.

Belle was waiting backstage for the results of the dance competition. She had worked hard on her routine and pretty much nailed every flip and twist that she did. Belle didn't come all the way to Los Angeles to lose the chance to win $50,000 check that could help her find a place to live when she returns to the place she once called home. Other contestants, mainly male, gawk at her as they walk past her. She rolled her eyes for she is use to the stares. They were checking out her outfit: dark blue skinny jeans, a blue tube top, her favorite white-hoop belt around her waist that matched her favorite white hoop earrings, and a pair of black fashion designer boots. Belle looked drop dead gorgeous!

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcements for the winner are about to go underway. "in third place, prize of $15,000, is Leslie Campbell." Applause. "Second place, prize of $25,000, is Liam Holts." More applause. "First place, grand prize of $50,000, is… Belle Lacroix." The crowd went crazy as Belle appeared on stage to accept the award. She smiled as they handed the trophy and check to her. The crowd cheered louder when Belle bowed to them. Everyone heard of Belle Lacroix for she is a famous in the world of dance after winning twenty competitions not only nationally, but worldwide as well.

Belle walked off the stage, went into the nearest bathroom… and appeared in the flat that she had been living in for the last six years. It used to be furnished with the top notch quality furniture and designs, but now it was only filled with boxes of clothes, trophies, books, and other necessities. She placed her last trophy in the third trophy box that was available and sealed the box. Placing the check in her black tasseled shoulder bag, Belle calls the movers on her mobile to tell them that her boxes were ready to be moved to her aunt's house. Once they were on their way, she hung up and glanced out the window for the last time.

"Goodbye, San Diego." She said in a sarcastic sad tone. "You have helped me regain control of my life and now I must leave. Your angel must go." With that, she walked out of the flat…

And reappeared in Beacon Hills. Memories of her past life in this town came flowing back, but she was prepared to take them back and let out a sigh of relief. Belle was home, finally home, and was planning to stay as long as she could.

"You have grown more beautiful and taller since I last saw you." Melissa McCall complimented Belle as they sat down in the living room.

"I know, Aunt Melissa!" Belle told her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for skipping town like that. I just couldn't bear to stay as everyone begins to talk behind my back."

Belle had just appeared at the McCall's front door and was greeted with an excited hug by her Aunt Melissa. She was so happy to see and hug her aunt again that her inner angel seems to glow with the amount of love that she was feeling.

"Where did you go?" Melissa asked as soon as they had a glass of water in each hand. "How did you manage to live? How long are you planning to stay?"

"Well," Belle began, but was interrupted by the front door opening. "Scott?" she asked seeing the 16 year old teenage boy walk through the door.

"Belle?" Scott asked looking at the young woman sitting next to his mom.

Belle gave her water to her aunt and jumped over the couch to tackle hug her cousin, who tackled hug her as well.

"I've missed you so much!" she tells her cousin as they pulled away. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who turned good looking in the last six years."

Scott laughs, and then turns to Melissa. "Mom, there's a moving truck from San Diego out front. They were wondering if this is the right drop off address."

"San Diego?" Melissa looked questioningly at her niece and saw that she was rubbing her left arm like she use to do when she was nervous. "That's where you have been hiding?"

"No, I lived with the Hobbits in Middle Earth." She said sarcastically with a smile. "I have been living there whenever I haven't gone traveling to foreign countries for dance competitions."

"Dance competitions?"

"Pays the bills and help me get by." I shrugged.

After about five hours of unloading the boxes from the moving truck, it took another five hours for the three of them to unpack and finish setting up Belle's new room. It had two wall shelves that were stocked with many of Belle's trophies, bookcase that was half filled with books and half filled with movie and TV series, posters of her favorite movie/TV show characters covered her walls, a small vanity covered with mainly CDs and her iPod speakers while only hair products were off to the side, and closet and dresser stuffed with her favorite clothes.

Melissa had ordered pizza and it was half gone once they opened it after the delivery boy dropped it off. Belle told them stories of how she took part time classes at local community colleges to settle her education, continued with her gymnastic classes as well as dancing and martial arts, and how she experience several cultures in her travels. Soon it was completely dark and Melissa had to go to work. Belle spent some time in Scott's room, talking to her cousin about what has happened in his life since she left.

They were arguing about whether Scott should try out for first line when there was a sound coming from outside. Belle looked out the window, her eyes glowing from panic as she felt excitement coming from the front porch.

"Scott, do you still have my old baseball bat?" she asked her cousin.

Scott nodded and pulled the bat out from his closet. The two cousins crept out of the room, into the hallway, down the stairs, and out to the front porch. Nothing happened for a moment until someone dropped down from the porch roof. Scott yelled and dropped the bat, but Belle tackled the intruder and placed him in a choke hold.

Scott took a closer look at the intruder. "Holy shit, Stiles! You scared us!" He looks at Belle. "It's alright, Belle. He's my best friend and completely harmless."

She releases Stiles Stilenski and gets a better look at him. "Stiles?" He looks at her. "As in the same Stiles who is the Sheriff's annoying son?"

Stiles look at her. "Hey, nobody calls me annoying. The only person who called me-" He stops as recognition of the young woman in front of him surfaced. "Belle?"

"Sorry about that choke hold, Stiles." Belle apologized, but was soon being hugged by Scott's best friend.

"Oh my god, Belle!" he exclaimed in her ear, making her laugh as they turned in circles. "You have been gone forever! When did you return to Beacon Hills?" he asked as we separated.

"This afternoon, but took Aunt Melissa, Scott, and I about ten hours to move me in to this house." Belle explained, and then she remembered that Stiles had surprised them. "Um, Stiles? Was there any reason you were playing Spiderman on us in the middle of the night?"

Stiles got excited very quickly. "My dad was called out to the woods. Apparently, everyone in the department is to go there and look for a dead body that the joggers found earlier tonight."

"A dead body?" Scott asked.

"No, a body of water." Belle said sarcastically before playfully elbowing Scott in the ribs. "Of course a dead body." She felt Stiles excitement and impatience heighten a bit. "Unless it isn't an ordinary dead body?"

"Ding-ding!" Stiles said. "They found half a body! Scott, we have to go find the other half!" He gives a pleading look at Belle. "You can come to, Belle! Chance of a lifetime here!"

Belle shook her head. "Sorry, Stiles, but I rather stay here." Looks at Scott. "I will cover for you when Aunt Melissa comes home."

Scott gave her a hug before running off with Scott. Belle picks up her old bat and entered the house. Once in her room, she placed the bat by her bedside before teleporting to the Beacon Hills Preserve.

Looking around the woods, Belle hiked through the trees and brushes to find the other half of the body. Last time she was in these woods was before her mother's death, when she was playing hide-n-seek with her best friends.

_**Belle ran through the trees, laughing as she looked for a place to hide. She and her friends were messing around as usual, but this time Belle had an idea! Since her friends are great at finding things, Belle would run deep into the woods to hide so they could find her. She does this to help her friends hone their abilities and learn to control their wolf. **_

_** Belle's best friends are werewolves. She knew they were different when she met Cora Hale while a freshman at Beacon Hills High School. Belle told Cora that she could sort of sense that the young girl was different from everybody else. Cora looked shocked that Belle could tell, but told her that she knew that Belle was different, too. Almost on that same day, Cora introduced Belle to her older siblings, Laura and Derek. They started talking about how the Hale's are werewolves, Belle being able to sense who they were, and showed the young human their wolf forms. Since that day, Belle was practically family to the Hales. **_

_** Belle found a ditch and jumped into it, curling up in its shadows to hide herself from Laura and Cora. Derek was out on a date with his "girlfriend", Kate Argent. To be honest, Belle didn't like Kate because she felt like the blonde had a hidden agenda that surrounded the Hale family. She told Derek once, but he got pissed and told her to butt out. Laura and Cora took her more seriously and made Derek apologize to their friend.**_

_** After about an hour of hiding, Belle finally heard rustling of leaves and some sniffing noises close by. She begun to lose hope that her friends had given up and forgot about her.**_

_** About time! Belle thought as someone came jumping into the ditch. She was about to tell Laura or Cora off, but soon realize that it was neither of them.**_

_** It was Derek. "Found you!" he said with a smirk. **_

_** "Derek!" she yelled in surprise before recovering from the surprise. "What are you doing here? Where's Laura and Cora?" she asked as the girl's brother walked up to her.**_

_** "They couldn't find you." He told Belle. "Your scent was somehow scattered throughout the woods, making it very confusing to pinpoint your location. They returned to the house as I just got home. When I saw you weren't with them, I came to look."**_

_** Belle was confused by this piece of news. "Wait, if they couldn't find me, then how the hell did you?" she asked with suspicion.**_

_** Derek ran his fingers through his black hair while his misty green eyes avoided her emerald/golden ones. "Just got lucky, I guess." He answered and Belle noticed his face turning slightly red.**_

_** Belle hugs him and begins to climb out of the ditch, but falls down and twists her ankle. "Ow!" she said as she fought back the tears caused by pain.**_

_** A pair of arms scooped her up and Belle looked to see Derek getting down on his knees to help her. He held her close as he made a running leap out of the ditch. Belle clung tightly to him as he did that and didn't let go until he ran them back to the Hale house. Laura and Cora came out to see their friend being held tightly by their brother. Then, their Uncle Peter came out with a First Aid kit and had Derek place Belle on the porch swing.**_

_** "Tripped over a tree root again, Belle?" Peter asked as he inspects her ankle.**_

_** "Nope!" she said, sounding embarrassed. **_

"_**Hiding in a ditch." Derek told his uncle.**_

_**Peter laughs and soon Belle was laughing as well. Laura and Cora were giggling as well. Derek smiles upon hearing Belle's laugh. She didn't know it yet, but she was the one who makes her best friend's brother feel complete.**_

"_**Well," Peter said between chuckles. "that is a nice change of strategy. You are getting better at playing prey, Belle. I'm surprised that with a brain and skills of yours that you aren't a werewolf."**_

Belle smiles to herself as she replayed that memory in her mind. Being back in these familiar woods felt more like home. As she walked, a howl broke her out of her thoughts. It sounded like a wolf, but was coming from _right behind her!_ She turned around and saw a massive wolf growling at her. It was huge with dark black fur and glowing red eyes.

"An Alpha!" Belle whispered as the monster attacked her.

She somersaulted under the wolf as it leapt towards the spot that she once stood. Belle then jumped onto her feet and got into a fighting stance. The wolf attacked again and she front flipped onto its back and held on as it started to buck her off, which it did. She landed on the ground and the Alpha was on top of her. Before Bella could react, the Alpha bent its head and bit her arm. She screamed and kicked the wolf off her with all her might. It looked back at her before running off, but Belle had a strange feeling that the Alpha looked sorry and regretted hurting her.

Belle teleported back into the room, gasping from her blood loss and the fight with the Alpha. She quickly went to her drawers, opened one, and moved her clothes aside to pull out a mini First Aid kit. She took out some disinfectant, dressing, and surgical tape to clean and wrap her arm. After taking care of the bite, Belle goes to Scott's room and finds him in bed, passed out with a bite on his side.

_The Alpha got Scotty, too!_ She thought while staring at her sleeping cousin. _What will happen to me? If I'm part angel, will it kill me?_

At the thought of dying, Belle shivered and returned to her room. Maybe tomorrow she will get her answers.

A/N: Damn, Belle! You've grown to be warrior! What do you guys think of the story so far? Leave a review! Laters!


	2. Meeting An Old Friend

_**Guess who steps back into Belle's life? Don't own Teen Wolf!**_

Meeting an Old Friend

Belle wakes up around noon, feeling like she hasn't slept in years. She gets out of bed and walks over to her bedroom mirror that is hanging on the back of her door. Unwrapping her arm, Belle stares into her reflection of flannel pants and black tank top that she was wearing for pajamas. The bandages fell and her arm looked like nothing had happened to it.

"Well, I'm a werewolf now," Belle said to herself like it was no big deal. "and my angel side is still active. Yet, I wonder if I can control my shifting?" She looks at the mirror and focuses on changing her eye color. They turned from their usual emerald green with golden brown to golden brown. "Wow!" Her eyes turn back to their normal color. "Well, I guess being a being of the supernatural already has its advantages."

Discovering that she has full control of her shifting abilities, Belle goes to the bathroom, showers, and then returns to get dress to go to her "special place" to clear her head. Belle was soon walking through the woods again and finds the clearing filled with flowers. Since she was twelve, Belle would get away from it all by coming to this clearing, her "special place", and just relax or let her emotions out.

Once in the clearing, Belle took out her iPod and played _It's Not My Time _by 3 Doors Down. She wore light denim shorts, white cop top shirt, black hiking books, and her white loop belt with matching hoop earrings to dance in. Belle picked this song because she was stressed and wants to relieve herself from it by dancing to a song that fit her mood. She did a couple of dance moves that were a mixture of ballet and hip hop. Then, began to do flips and twists in midair once the music took complete hold on her. The song ended and Belle felt better until she caught whiff of her cousin's scent in the breeze. She stiffened for not only was he in the woods with Stiles, but he smelt like _a werewolf. _Belle ran from the clearing to find Scott and Stiles by following their voices. She found them in almost the same exact spot where she was bitten the night before.

"What are you two doing?" Belle called to them. The boys jumped and looked surprise to see her in the woods as well.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Stiles countered with a smirk.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Trying to hide my secret stash of cash from any posers." Stiles mouth dropped. "Jeez, Stiles, I'm messing with you." Scott laughs as Stiles tried to decide whether to be angry or not at the beautiful lady. "I wanted to get some fresh air and clear my head. Use to walk through the woods to do so years ago so I thought it would still help. What about you two?" Her face turned serious and raised an eyebrow at the boys.

Scott fidgeted and Stiles hesitated. "I lost my inhaler here in the woods last night." Scott finally admitted. "Stiles is here to help look for it. I swear I dropped it around here." He got down on all fours and started shifting leaves around.

Belle got down on all fours as well to help. She knew Scott has a serious asthma problem. Since they were kids he would have asthma attacks and it scared her for how close he comes to dying. Belle loves her cousin and wants him to be around so she can take him to the places that she knew he would like.

As they searched, Stiles pulled Scott up and Belle felt someone staring at my back from behind me.

"What do you think you're doing?" a male voice asked. Sounded strangely familiar to the young angel. It sounded like… "This is private property."

"Sorry, man, we didn't know!" Stiles began to apologize as Belle slowly stood up. "We were looking for something, but forget it."

Belle heard a breeze whizz past her as she sees something being caught by Scott. It was his inhaler. She turns around and comes face to face with Derek Hale. Derek sees his best friend and couldn't believe Belle was standing in front of him in the flesh. The last he seen her was the day before she ran off. Derek wanted to apologize for what happened to Belle's mother, but ended up trying to comfort an upset Belle. They talked about happy memories and told each other embarrassing stories until Derek had to leave his friend to go check on Laura. The next day, Belle had ran away from Beacon Hills, leaving a note behind saying she was sorry she couldn't give a proper goodbye, but had to leave until things got better.

Now there they were, staring at each other after six years of not seeing each other. Derek nods towards her, then turns and walks away.

"Who was that?" Scott asked, looking mainly at his cousin.

Before Belle could answer, Stiles beat her to it. "Dude, that was Derek Hale! He's only a few years older than us. Remember it was his family that died in the fire?"

Scott noticed his cousin stiffen and turns to Stiles. "Was it the same fire from 6 years ago that also killed Belle's mom and my aunt?"

Stiles looked at Scott and saw Belle's stiffen form. "Shit, I forgot! Sorry, Belle! Didn't mean to bring that up?"

She eases up a little bit, then shrugs. "Don't worry about it Stiles. You and Scott head out. I'm just going to walk through these woods a bit longer."

The boys each gave her a hug before walking off. Once they were out of sight, Belle teleports herself to the Hale house. When she arrived, it looked the same, but burnt, gray, and falling apart. Belle walks towards the porch and sits on the steps. She used to sit there while she watched Laura, Derek, and Cora mess around to see who would wolf out first. Derek would be the one who usually did and Belle would call to him, but when he looks at her he sees that she was making a funny face that makes him laugh, causing him to shift back to normal. Belle smiles at the memory and wiped a tear that escaped from her eye.

"Belle?" She looks up to see Derek standing a couple of feet away.

"Derek." Belle gets up and starts to walk towards him.

Suddenly, they ran towards each other and hugged. Derek lifting her up and spinning her around, making Belle laugh. He smiled at her as he sets her down. The wolf inside him howled with joy at the sight that Belle was alive and well. Then, Derek caught whiff of her scent and noticed two things: she smelt of werewolf and something more powerful.

"You were bitten." He looked at her to see her nod. "When?"

"Last night deep in the woods." Belle explained. Derek's face hardens at that. "An Alpha attacked me, but didn't bite me until the third try. First try I dodged and the second I managed to get on his back."

"You fought an Alpha?!" Derek was getting pissed at not only that the Alpha attacked the girl he trusts, but she tried to take the wolf on.

Belle frowns at him. "Since when did you think I wouldn't fight back? I remember the times I would pin your ass to the ground, wolf or not."

"I let you win."

"Yeah, right! Prove it!"

Derek takes Belle by her arm and tries to lift her over his shoulder, but Belle was too skilled to be taken like that. She spun, grips his shirt and, summoning her wolf/angel strength, lifts him into the air before slamming him onto the ground. Belle knelt on top of him, pinning down his arms with her hands. Derek had shifted into full wolf, but his eyes were different. She noticed instead of flashing golden brown Derek's eyes flashed a bright blue. Derek noticed that Belle's eyes flashed golden brown, but didn't shift at all.

"How are you doing that?" he asked. Belle knew he wanted to know how she was in control of his shifting just from being a wolf for only a few hours.

"Let's just say I have a secret." She told him as she rolled off him and stood up. "A secret that you are better off not knowing." She holds out her hand to help her friend up.

Derek takes the hand and Belle pulls him up. She tries to pull away, but he wouldn't let go of her hand. Suddenly she was the one pinned to the ground and Derek was on top of her.

"Derek!" Belle squealed, but stopped short when Derek leaned toward her neck. "Derek?" He started smelling her and she tries to keep her heart rate down. "What are you doing?"

Derek looks into her eyes and Belle sees curiosity in those green eyes. They would have stayed like that longer if Belle's phone hadn't begun to ring. Derek got off her so she could take the call. Belle gives him an apologetic smile before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Belle, it's me." It was Melissa.

"Hey, Aunt Melissa. What's up?"

"Listen, I'm working late night shift and I was wondering if you could make dinner for Scott and yourself tonight?"

"Yeah, no problem!"

"Thanks, sweetie. Love you!"

"Love you, too, Aunt Melissa." Belle hangs up the phone and looks at Derek to see he was staring at her. "Take a picture. It will last longer."

That made Derek smirk and he continued to stare at her. Belle began to feel a bit uncomfortable and looks away.

"Well, I have to run!" She said, walking off. "Later, Hale!"

Derek smiled as Belle slips back into their old routine. "Later, Lacroix. Watch out for the Alpha."

Belle looks back and gives him her famous mischievous smile. "Don't I always?" Then she ran off.

Derek waited a couple minutes before following her. He was curious about Belle's scent. When they first met her scent smelt of lavender, but now her scent is a mixture: lavender for human, freesia for wolf, but the other was something sweet, like vanilla. The only reason why it's bugging him is because he doesn't know how she has a third scent. Following her sweet floral scent, Derek begins to track Belle through the woods. His mind wandered to the times she would run out there and hide, but he always ends up finding her. Not to mention it gave him some private time with her. For some reason, Belle makes him feel more confident and always making him smile. His inner wolf seems to be calm when she is around and wants her to stay.

Derek stopped in between a small cluster of trees and look around. He didn't go far since he could see his house in the distance. Belle's trail ended with some type of metallic smell in the air and she was nowhere to be found. He begins to search the perimeter and came up empty handed. Belle had left the area without leaving any sign behind.

Belle appears in her room and quickly runs to her closet. Reaching for a small safety box on the top shelf, she took it down and placed it on her bed. Entering the combination, Belle opens the box and removes a small square case. She opens the case and takes out a beautiful necklace: a silver chain with a small amthryst pendant dangling from it. It was a Christmas present from Derek sometime after he and Kate broke up. Belle looks at the necklace as she remembers that night.

_**"I love it, Belle!" Laura tells her best friend as she holds up a pair of diamond earrings.**_

_** Belle smiles and gives an emerald pair to Cora, but was soon being embraced by both sisters. They giggled like the little girls they were acting, but the sisters didn't know how much Belle had to take from her savings to buy them the earrings. Hey, the girls were practically like sisters to her and it made Belle happy to see them happy. **_

_** Belle was trying on the new designer jacket that Laura and Cora gave her when Derek walks in. He stopped in the doorway that led in to the living room to see the girls laughing and talking away. Belle had a huge smile on her face and has such a beautiful laugh that it made the male werewolf nervous.**_

_** Derek walks up to Belle, Laura and Cora sees him and excuses themselves. Belle and Derek were alone in the living room, an uncomfortable silence settling between them. After a while, Belle broke it.**_

_** "Merry Christmas, Derek!" she said to him as she handed him a wrapped present. Derek takes it, but doesn't open it. **_

_** "I have something for you as well." He hands her a small square case with a red bow on top.**_

_** Belle opens it to see the beautiful necklace on the satin. Derek watches as her face shows surprise, joy, and, quite possibly, loves. **_

_** "It's beautiful, Derek." She gasps as she took it out. Derek walks over, takes the necklace from her hands, and places it around her neck. "Thank you."**_

_** Belle gave him a hug and he hugged her back. They stayed that way for a while, neither of them wanting to let go. Something inside Belle seemed to have awakened inside her and told her that Derek is the one for her. **_

_** "Belle, can you come into the kitchen?" Cora peered into the doorway, causing the two to separate. "Your mom is going to kill Uncle Peter."**_

_** Belle sighed and walked over to her. "What did he do this time?"**_

_** She smiles. "Trust me, you don't want to know!" Cora runs back to the kitchen.**_

_** Belle turns to face Derek and sees him standing in the same spot where they were just hugging. She wanted to run up to him and hold him once more, but held back.**_

_** "Merry Christmas, Derek." Belle says to him again before leaving the room. **_

_** "Merry Christmas, Belle." She heard Derek call after her.**_

Belle smiles at the necklace, then, on a whim, she puts it on and looks into the mirror. The pendant sparkles in the bedroom light as she moved to stand in front of it. She hadn't worn it since the fire started at the Hale house. The fire that not only killed Derek's family, but her mother as well.

Belle shook her head and gripped her pendant as if life depended on it. "Someday, Derek, I will tell you my secret. Just not yet, I'm sorry."

There was a knock on the bedroom door and she reached over to open it. Scott was on the other side looking like an excited young boy who got a birthday present early.

"Scott, what has you all hyper?" Belle asked with a mock stern expression.

"I have a date on Friday and it's to Jackson's party."

"Okay? How am I involved?"

"Well, everyone has seen your performances on TV and the Internet. Also, they know that you're in town."

Belle rolled her eye. "They want me to show up to dance and for pictures, don't they?"

Scott nodded. "So, you want to go to Jackson's party Friday night with Allison and I?"

"Who's Allison?" she asked.

"My date." He turned red as he said that. Belle pulled him into a one arm hug with a smile.

"Since you asked nicely and I definitely don't want to miss your first date, I will come."

A/N: Okay, Belle is going to perform at the party and I'm debating what song to choose: Sexy Chick by David Guetta ft. Akon or Run It by Chris Brown? Review!


	3. Secret Almost Exposed

Okay! I asked you guys which songs to use for this chapter: Run It or Sexy Chick? The winner is in the chapter! Don't own Teen Wolf!

Secret Almost Exposed

Thursday came and Belle got an alert on her phone. She got an app that told her when the next full moon would happen and would alert her when the update comes up. Belle looked at her phone and let out a sad sigh. The next full moon is tomorrow night, during Jackson's party.

_Well, _Belle thought to herself sarcastically. _There goes having a normal night on the town. Welcome back to Beacon Hill, Belle!_

It was late in the morning, Scott was at school, and Melissa was working at the hospital. Belle was home alone, bored out of her mind. So to escape the boredom, she teleports out of the house and appears a block away from the gas station that sells her favorite snacks. Belle was happy that she decided to wear her favorite dark skinny jeans with a white off the shoulder top that morning because it was sunny, but pretty cool. She was wearing the necklace Derek gave her years ago as well as the designer crop white leather jacket his sisters gave her. Hey, you have to admit: The Hales have style!

Belle was in the store looking for some cupcakes to take home when she felt the emotions of a certain werewolf pulling into the station. Yup, Derek Hale has entered the building! She found her cupcakes and was checking out when he caught her eye. Derek stared at Belle and saw that she was wearing the jacket his sister's gave her long ago. Belle turned her head to face him and he saw that she was wearing the necklace. She winked at him before turning back to the clerk to accept her change.

Just as she was about to walk out and see her best friend, two cars pulled up and blocked Derek and his car in. A couple of men got out of the car, including the man Belle recognize as Chris Argent. She knew who he was after meeting him once. Belle went to go get Derek for the movie night that he and his sisters were planning to do with her. She stopped by the Argents to see if he was possibly there, but knew it wasn't likely (Hunters, duh!). Chris answered the door when she knocked and could tell she wasn't fully human. They argued at the door for about an hour until Derek's Camaro pulled up and Kate getting out of it. Chris and Belle remained on neutral ground until the fire broke out, then her angel powers surfaced. No doubt Chris's suspicions were confirmed, but he didn't know who she really was. Belle knew she was in trouble now since she just became a werewolf.

She walks out and quietly sneaks up behind a pump to eavesdrop on what is happening.

"Nice car." Chris's voice. "Cars like this are hard to maintain, especially black ones because they could get easily dirty."

Belle heard the cool tone in his voice and knew that Derek was about to be threaten. She prepared to intervene when things start to get too heated.

"I would protect things that I love. Especially when it comes to my family, but you wouldn't understand since you don't have one." Chris hit a nerve on Belle and she could feel Derek trying to keep himself in check. "There! Now you can see out of your car now." Belle tried not to laugh at the fact that Chris Argent just said he cleaned a werewolf's windshield. "Everything seems to be clearer now, don't you think?" She couldn't stand for this to continue and walked out from her hiding spot.

"Hello, boys! Am I interrupting something?" Belle asked sarcastically with a sweet smile.

The hunters glared at her, but Chris just smiled. "Well, if it isn't Belle Lacroix. You're back in town?"

Belle rolls her eyes. "Obviously, Argent, if I'm standing _right in front of you!_" She leaned against Derek's car, right next to Derek. "I heard you just moved back as well. How's the readjusting?" she asked with mock interest.

"Fine. Victoria and I have finished unpacking and our daughter is enrolled at the high school." Chris answered with a hard look in his eye. "Heard you ran off after the fire six years ago." He smirked as both Belle and Derek stiffen at the mention of the fire. "What happened? Got something to hide?"

Belle was ready to lash out on the hunter, but Derek was holding her wrist and squeezed it to tell her to cool it. "Couldn't bare the pain of losing the only parent that I ever knew. Besides, she died in that Hale house fire so watch what you say next to Derek." She gave a cooling glare at Chris, but she didn't realize that her eyes were glowing their angelic light.

Chris noticed and smirked. "Well, at least I know what I'm dealing with." He turns to walk away.

Belle watches him leave, worry filling her. Did he know what she was? Derek, being Derek, decided to push it further.

"Aren't you going to check the oil?" She groaned as she face palmed her face.

Chris saw the young lady's despair and decided to leave the two be. "I'm sure the oil is fine."

Belle removed her hand and gave him a slight nod of thanks. Once the hunters left, she relaxed from the tension that she didn't know was there in the first place. Derek turned to her and gave her his signature glare.

"What?" she asked, looking innocent?

"Why did you do that?" Derek was mad at Belle for stepping in? "I had everything perfectly under control." Yup, he was definitely mad.

Belle rolls her eyes and tightens her hold on the bag of cupcakes. "Yeah, you were managing everything perfectly." She told him with a sarcastic, but calm tone. "Derek, you were pretty close to wolfing out in front of a bunch of hunters. One of them happens to be Argent, who is also Kate's older brother."

Derek flinched at the mention of Kate. Belle knew that just saying crazy ex-girlfriend's name would make him feel guilty. After all, Kate Argent used Derek in order to obliterate his family. Not to mention she also murdered Belle's mother. Chris didn't know that his sister did all of that, Belle could tell when they were talking about the incident. It's an angel thing!

"I still don't understand why you did what you did." Derek argued with attitude.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ Belle thought while trying to keep calm. _He's still stubborn after all this time?! _"Isn't it obvious, Derek?" He looks at her. "You are my best friend and I care about you. Anyone who messes with those I care about, then they better have a place in the morgue reserved for them." Her voice was calm as she said that, but her eyes started to do their angelic glow. Belle felt her angel surfacing this time and managed to turn her eyes normal before Derek noticed. "Besides, I met Argent once, remember?" He glared at her. "Okay, don't glare at me when I was trying to find out where you were."

"You met him?!" Derek was starting to lose his temper for two reasons: 1.) Belle knew who Chris Argent was and 2.) She was acting calm about everything that just happened.

Belle looked at him, not believing that he forgot about that day. "Yeah, I did. Went to the Argents to see if you were with Kate because the girls and I were planning a movie night. You were supposed to join us, remember?"

The older werewolf thought about it for a moment before realizing what she was talking about. Okay, Belle knowing Chris Argent was his doing since he was dating Kate at the time. Belle watches Derek's face as he remembered that day, knowing that she has one their argument.

"Good thing we are on neutral terms," Belle told her best friend. "or else you would have to get your window replaced." Her phone goes off and she takes it out to see she got a text from Scott. He's home and was wondering where she was. "Well, I have to get going. Scott is wondering where I am and I don't want him to shift early from worry." She begins to walk away.

Derek appears in front of her and blocks the way. "Do you need a ride?" he asked. This was a way for him to apologize to her.

"Wow, a ride with a werewolf to go home." Belle wanted to mess with Derek a bit more before saying, "Sorry, Derek, but I have my own means of transportation. Thanks anyway!" She smiles at him and walks around him. "Later, Hale!"

Derek watches her as she turns the street corner and is gone. He knows that Belle is trying to readjust from her return to Beacon Hills like he was. Since his return, Derek started to search for his sister, Laura Hale (survived the fire obviously!), who arrived a day before him. He found her a couple days ago, cut in half, dead. Then, the rogue Alpha comes in and not only bites Belle's only cousin, but Belle as well. He is still trying to figure out how she was able to control her wolf since they met up at his house and managed to only flash her eyes instead of shifting. Not to mention her vanishing act when she left.

"What are you hiding, Belle?" Derek asked, thinking of following her. He was going to do so, but got into his car and drove away instead. "I will find out tomorrow night."

Friday finally arrived and Belle was trying to decide what to wear to the party. She knew that going to the party was taking a risk since it's her first full moon as a werewolf. It would be Scott's as well, but she highly doubts that he would stay at the party when he changes. Although, Belle didn't know if Scott knew he was a werewolf yet and neglected to tell him that she was one as well.

_Better that he finds out later than sooner. _Belle tells herself mentally. _Anyway, I don't even know what I would look like when I shift into my wolf form._

Her phone goes off, breaking Belle from her train of thoughts. She looks at the caller I.D. and sees that Stiles was calling. Why would he be calling her?

"What's up, Stiles?" Belle asked as she answered her phone.

"_The sky!"_ Stiles answered sarcastically. Belle rolled her eyes. "_Also, Scott might be a werewolf."_

"Okay- Wait!" She stops what she was going to say to realize what Scott's friend just told her. "Did you say 'Scott might be a werewolf'?"

"_Yeah! He was with me at my house earlier and he almost wolfed out on me." _Stiles told her with concern, worry, and fear in his voice. "_I told him to cancel his date with Allison because of the full moon. He lost it, nearly went wolf, and left. Is he home?"_

Belle begins to silently freak out as Stiles informed her that Scott almost fully shifted. She had to do something! "No, he hasn't come home yet. Luckily, I'm going to be at the party tonight so you won't have to keep an eye on Scott alone. Just keep a vigilant eye out for anything that may be out of the ordinary. With the full moon tonight, nobody knows what will happen."

Stiles agree with her, and then end the call. Once he hung up, Belle began to dial a different number and placed the phone to her ear.

_Please, pick up! Please, pick up! "Hello?" YES! "Who's calling?"_

"Derek, it's me!"

_"Belle!"_

"No shit, Sherlock! Who else would call you on the full moon?"

_"What's wrong?"_ He begins to sound serious and business-like. "_Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, but Scott almost shifted and nearly killed Stiles." Derek made some type of angry growl. "He is going to this party tonight and Stiles wants me to help keep an eye on Scott. I was invited, but since it's the full moon I might need some help from a professional."

_"You are asking me out to a party?"_

"No, I'm calling to annoy you." Belle sighed in agitation into the phone. "Of course I'm asking. There is no way that I'm going to be the only wolf keeping an eye on an emotional teenage one."

"_Isn't it dangerous for you as well?"_ Derek has a point there! "_It's your first full moon and you have been a werewolf for only a few days."_

"Yet I can control my shifting better than you when pissed off." She countered, reminding him of their little sparring match a few days earlier. "Derek, please. I just need you to help me out. You're the only person I can trust in these types of situations."

Night has fallen onto Beacon Hills and Belle was trying to keep calm as she prepared to attend the party. Scott had gone ahead, on her insistence, to pick up his date and go to the party. She was going to teleport there once she managed to get ready. Her outfit consisted of a white halter dress that went down to her knees, black designer skinny jeans, and black high heels. There was also the usual white hoop belt with the matching white hoop earrings, the white crop leather jacket, and the necklace. Looking into the mirror, Belle smiled as she saw that her outfit looked more of her style and possibly a bit sexy.

"Time to party!" She smiled and walked out of her bedroom…

And onto the driveway of the Whitmore mansion. Walking up to the house, Belle sees some familiar faces that she hasn't seen since leaving town. A couple of the teenagers that were there went running up to her and hugging her. Belle would laugh, talk a little, and leave before continuing her quest to find Scott and his date. She managed to get through the front door when someone tackled hug her and saw that the person had red hair.

"Oh my god, Lydia!" Belle said to the girl who was hugging her and hugged back. "So good to see you!" She stepped away from the red hair teenager and took a good look at her. "Last I saw you, I tried to tutor you with mathematics about six years ago."

Lydia laughed at the memory. "If I remember, we were watching movies and eating popcorn instead of tutoring."

Belle laughs as well and hugs the girl. "That's because you were smarter than you look. I had to bribe you to use your brain with the movie or you wouldn't do the work that you knew was easy for you."

They continued hugging and laughing until a boy with short brown hair and looked like a jock came walking towards them. He sees recognizes Belle and sees Lydia with her. Belle sees him approaching and smiles at him.

"Well, if it isn't Jackson Whitmore." She says with mock surprise. "Did you finally become the big bad jock on campus?" Belle knew Jackson since she babysat him when he was a kid. He always wanted to be a professional lacrosse player and Belle always teased him for it.

Jackson gave Belle a smirk. "You could say that. Although, I think," he snaked an arm around Lydia's waist. "I might have gotten something better out of it." Lydia looks at him and gives him a kiss.

Belle smiled at the couple and couldn't help, but tease them a little. "Aw!" she said. "You two look so cute I'm going to cry." Lydia tries to step on Belle's foot while Jackson laughs, knowing that she was teasing. "Jeez, Lyd, I'm just messing with you! Anyway, why I was invited? Last I checked this is a high school party." She gives the two a mock glare.

The two looked at each other, then back at Belle with devious smiles on their faces. She had a bad feeling from the smiles and started to slowly back away, but was dragged to the dance floor in the backyard by Lydia. As she struggled, Belle saw Jackson head over to the sound system and started to search the playlist. Then, she caught a glimpse of Stiles watching from the poolside and tried to get him to save her, but a crowd of people were already surrounding the dance floor. Lydia let Belle go in the center of the floor and went to stand by Jackson, who was in front row of the crowd. Scott was in front row as well with a beautiful girl right next to him.

Belle looks at her cousin, points at the girl, and mouths "_Is she your date?"_ Scott nodded. "_Dude, she's beautiful!"_ Looks at girl. "_Good choice!"_

The girl laughs as Scott scowls at his favorite cousin. Hey, what's the point of family if you don't embarrass each other? Especially in front of dates. The music changed and a familiar tune and beat surrounded the area. The crowd started to cheer, clap, and wait for Belle to dance. Jackson had put on _Sexy Chick_ by David Guetta ft. Akon. A song that was one of Belle's favorites. A song that pretty much describes Belle's personality when she dances.

_At least Derek isn't here to witness this. _Belle thought in relief. Then she looks at a shadow corner of the house and saw Derek standing there, watching. _Great! Now I have to deal with him later!_

As the lyrics began to play, Belle started to do some basic dance steps to go with semi- fast rhythm. As the song entered the chorus part, she went all out with some spins and twists, also a bit of gymnastics to add more edge to her performance. Everybody was going crazy and Belle took quick glimpses at those she knew: Scott was cheering like the awesome cousin he is while his date laughs in enjoyment in seeing Scott excited and Belle performing like a professional, Jackson and Lydia were egging Belle on as she did a mid-air twist while doing a back flip, Stiles had his phone out and was recording the whole thing and laughed when Belle stuck her tongue out at him like a little kid, and Derek didn't show any emotion, but she could see from her view that he was memorizing her every move and was impress in what she could do.

The song ended and the whole house cheered. Belle excused herself to find a place to cool down. As she manages to find an area that isn't populated by drunken teenagers, Belle leaned on a nearby tree and watches her cousin dance with his date. She was happy to see that he found somebody to love, but she feels empty since she doesn't have anyone to love her. There was one guy in mind and her wolf agrees, but she highly doubts he feels the same for her.

"That was pretty impressive for a werewolf." Belle turned around ready to fight, but saw it was Derek. Did he just give her a compliment? "I never knew you could be that graceful."

Belle raises an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You did hurt yourself countless times when we were in high school." He reminded her. "That was when you were trying to hide yourself in the woods from my sisters."

"Yet you always managed to find me." Belle smiled at Derek and saw a ghost of a smile on his face. "How did you always find me? It has been bugging me for a long time. Laura and Cora sometimes never found me, but you always did. What's your secret?"

Derek looked a bit uncomfortable at this question, but before he could answer someone was yelling.

"Scott!" It was the girl who was there with Scott. She was chasing after Belle's cousin who had suddenly run off. "Scott, where are you going?!"

Derek looked to see Scott disappearing into the house with the girl in tow. He looked up to see the full moon coming out from some clouds and shining its eerie glow. Scott is about turn into a wolf, which means…! Derek turned back to look at Belle to see if she was okay, but saw that she was gone with a trace of a metallic scent in the air.

Belle appeared in her 'special place' in the woods and sat down on the forest floor. The moon peered through the open canopy and she absorbed its light. Even though she can control her inner wolf, Belle knew it wouldn't be right if she didn't shift on her first full moon. Besides she was curious to see what would happen when she turns wolf while part angel. Belle closed her eyes and let the shifting take hold. Her clothes seemed to have mysteriously disappeared from her body as well as her earrings, belt, and necklace. She felt her feet and hands turn into paws while her face became longer and narrower. Her body became longer, taller, and much stronger. Once it was done, Belle opened her eyes and what she saw took her breath away. She was a beautiful, elegant pure white wolf with pure white angel wings that have gold on their tips.

_Wow! _Belle thought with amazement. _I thought it was going to be something different, but this…Wow! _A howl came rolling through the woods and she could recognize Scott's voice in the howl. _Crap! Scott's in danger!_

She launched herself into the air and was flying over the tree tops in search for her cousin. Soon his scent caught the attention of her nose and there was more than one person with him. Three unknowns and…Derek? WTF?! Belle flew into the cluster of trees that everyone was gathered and landed on all fours. She ran towards her cousin and best friend, wings tucked in close to her, hoping to stop the danger. Belle arrived in time to see Derek trying to fight his way through some hunters (great, on her first full moon!) to save Scott, who was dangling upside down. Seeing the hunters about to shoot Derek set her wolf off… No One Hunts Derek! Nobody Messes With Scott! She jumped the next couple of yards and landed between the hunters and the other werewolves.

Everyone was stunned to see the winged wolf, but the first to recover was Derek. He used his claws to cut the wire holding Scott and led the young werewolf away. One of the hunters noticed the boys escaping and tried to shoot his crossbow, but was knocked backward by one of Belle's wings and dropped his weapon. Another hunter tries to fire, but at Belle. She uses her angel abilities to teleport behind him and rammed into him, knocking him over and making him loose his weapon as well. There was a sound of an arrow being set into a crossbow making Belle turn around to see Chris Argent aiming at her. They looked at each other, neither making a move. Belle cocked her head to one side as if asking if he really was going to shoot her. Chris saw that she wasn't going to attack him, but he didn't lower his weapon just in case it was a trap. Belle turned away and ran into the woods, following Scott and Derek's scent. She found them arguing about how Scott is a werewolf, how Derek needs to teach him to control his wolf, and…

A breeze came through the woods and blew Belle's scent towards the arguing male Betas. They caught whiff and stiffen, Belle notices and flies off to her 'special place' before they notice that she was eavesdropping. She got there in time to shift back to her human state, closing her eyes again to focus and when she opened them she was back in the clothes that she wore before.

_Weird! Must be my angel side making sure I don't walk around nude after shifting. _Belle thought to herself. She smiles mischievously. _Then again, it would be nice to see the look on Scott and Derek's face!_ Belle laughs silently as she teleported back home, into her room.

Derek had Scott run home before going to investigate the source of the scent. When the breeze met him he recognized the sweet floral scent from a couple days ago and yesterday afternoon. Belle was in the woods, listening to every word he was saying to Scott. What really caught his attention was that her wolf and mystery scent were much stronger which meant she had shifted. Derek tracked her sent back to the clearing where Scott was trapped and found Belle's scent everywhere. He didn't see Belle in the area except… Was it possible? Derek ran back to his house to do some reading. Belle has a secret, a secret that can put her in danger. Derek would do anything to protect her for it was instinct to do so.

Belle's question from earlier tonight came back to him: "_How did you always find me?"_

_I will always find you. _Derek wanted to tell her. _No matter what happens, I will always find you. You are meant to be mine, Belle. You are the one I'm supposed to be with._

_A/N: Ooooo... Belle is Derek's true love, aka his mate. When shall her secret be revealed? Later, my fellow wolves!_


	4. Author's Note:Please Read!

Sorry for the delay, everybody! A lot is going on right now in my life that things are becoming quite hectic. So bear with me and I promise that my next chapter will be up soon. Lots of love, fandonenforcer


End file.
